Kingdom Academy
by Hunniiebee
Summary: Welcome to Kingdom Academy, where the students are crazy and the classes are strange! Join Li Xia and Mei Ying as they join the student body and are in for a wild ride! :OC's
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Welcome To Kingdom Academy

"We would like to congratulate you on your successfully earning a place here at Kingdom Academy..." An excitable female voice read as she stepped off of the bus. "...Please bring this letter and identification with you when you arrive and proceed to the main office." The short girl smiled widely and hopped on the spot, the bracelets on her wrists jangling with each jump. Her blue denim shorts and pink kimono style shirt fluttered with her, her flats hammering on the floor. "Ying, how many times are you going to read that letter?" Sighs a taller girl in black leather trousers and a motifed tank top who follows her out of the bus, her heeled boots clicking on the stairs. "I'm sorry Li Xia, but I'm just so excited!"

Li Xia sighs again and walks over to the luggage compartment of the bus, opening it up and pulling her large black suitcase out and setting it down. "Don't forget your luggage Mei Ying!" Said Li Xia as she waited for her hyperactive friend to calm down. She knew she'd be waiting for a long time. "Oh!" Mei Ying turned around and bounced towards the luggage compartment, knocking into Xia in the process. "Ying! I swear you're going to kill me one of these days..." Grumbles Xia, with Ying just giggling happily as she pulls out her large pink suitcase from the compartment. "Come on Xia, let's go!" Before Xia could form a reply, Ying had already sped off, her suitcase clicking against the stones behind her.

It didn't take long for Xia to catch up with Ying, as she found Ying had stopped and was gawking at the surroundings. "Oh Xia look! There are so many buildings! And look at the different colour banners, what do you think they mean? Ooh this is so exciting!" Ying rambled excitedly, spinning around and around as she looked. Xia blinked a few times before responding. "Ying, stop you're making me dizzy. Let's just go to the main office like the letter said." Ying nodded with a bright smile before starting to walk again, but stopping almost immediately after, nearly causing Xia to walk into her. "Ying!" Xia complained and Ying turned around, a confused expression on her features. "Where exactly is the main office, Xia?" She asked with a tilt of her head. "... That's a good question." Xia looked around, seeing no signs to point them in the right direction. Ying looks thoughtful for a second before her eyes brighten, her gaze caught on the figure of a woman walking past just ahead. Without a second thought, Ying dashes off again with her suitcase, leaving Xia surprised in her wake.

Ying speeds towards the woman, waving her admission letter in the air. "Excuse me! Excuse me Ms!" The woman turns around, a kind smile on her face, her light pink flowing dress swishing graceful as she turns. The woman speaks, her voice sounding soft and as kind as her smile. "Hello? Are you okay?" Ying stopped a few feet away from her, the same bright smile on her face. "Hello! Can you tell where the main office is please?" The woman's eyes fill with understanding, "Oh you must be the new students! Welcome to Kingdom Academy. My name is Diao Chan and I am the Academies counsellor." Diao Chan smiles and gestures to the huge building behind her, "That's the main academy building. If you just walk up those stairs there you will reach the main doors and up another flight of stairs you'll reach outside the main office." Ying nods quickly and smiles, "Thank you very much, Ms Diao Chan! I'm Mei Ying!" She gestures to Xia who is catching up behind her, "and that's Li Xia!" Diao Chan smiles and gives a friendly wave to Li Xia. "Its nice to meet you girls. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to visit me in my office. I'm sorry but I must take my leave, I have a meeting to attend." Diao Chan gives one last kind smile to the girls before she leaves, gracefully walking away. Ying turns to Xia, who had finally caught up. "Wow! Wasn't she nice Xia? She was so pretty too!" Xia rolls her eyes and starts to push Ying towards the huge building in front of them. "Yeah, yeah, yeah! Let's just go already." And with that, both girls start to climb the stairs, their suitcases knocking together as they walk.

They were greeted by the large entryway of the main building. The entryway was neutrally decorated, as if there was no particular colour scheme in mind, just clean white walls. Many corridors split off the main entryway with an imposing staircase directly in front of them. "Wow this place is so cool!" Exclaimed Ying, her eyes glittering as she looks around. "You think everything looks cool..." Mutters Xia, "now focus, Ying! Where did that lady say we had to go?" "Ms Diao Chan said we just have to up these stairs and we'll be there!" Li Xia nods and starts up the stairs, not waiting for Ying to follow.

They entered the main office to find no one there. "Huh, nobodies home." Says Xia as she looks over at the empty secretary desk. Ying blinks and starts to wander around the office. "Hello?" She calls, her lips twisting into a confused pout. She wanders over to the empty desk, and her expression lifts when she sees a bell. "Oh look! We just have to ring the bell!" Ying pushes her hand down on the switch and the bell dings, and a door behind the desk opens immediately after. "... How did you do that, Ying...?" Asks Xia warily to a bemused Ying. Ying shrugs happily and skips towards the room with a Xia close behind, muttering how weird the academy is already.

The room was dark and eerie as Ying and Xia entered, both of them standing confused in the darkness before light filled the room, showing a rather peculiar man sitting behind a desk. "Welcome! You must be my new students." Said the man, a strange tint to his voice. Never unfazed, Ying nodded excitedly and plopped herself down in one of the chair on the opposite side of the desk. Xia followed suit, her eyebrows slightly raised at the peculiar man. "Congratulations to you both on getting a place here, you must be Li Xia and Mei Ying?" Both girls nodded. "My name is Zuo Ci, and I am the principal of Kingdom Academy. Now, you both probably saw that this academy has a lot of buildings, and the different coloured banners, hm?" Ying nodded, her eyes alight as she listened. Xia, on the other hand, sat back in her chair, one leg crossed over the other as she looked around the room. "This academy is split into four kingdoms, each with their own building for living. Of course, all classes take place in this building, and classes are mixed to give a brighter array of talent." Zuo Ci said, smiling at the girls. "And now, it is time to see where you girls fit in." With a snap of his fingers, some card appeared in front of him, making the girls wonder just how he did that. "Pick one card each girls," he fanned out the cards carefully on the desk, "and we shall get our answer." Ying and Xia looked at each other before Xia shrugged and leaned forward, her hand hovering over the strange cards before she darted down and took one. She blinked at the colourful card, the word 'Family' at the bottom in bold black letters. She flipped the card over and held it between her fingers, showing Zuo Ci. "Uh?" Was all Xia could say as she watched the principal. He nodded and scribbled her name down on some paper. "Ah. A new student for the Wu kingdom, it has been awhile. Your turn now, Mei Ying." Ying looked over at Xia again before leaning forward herself, tapping her bottom lip as she picks her own card. Ying tilts her head and stares at the card, before smiling, "Look at the pretty bird Xia!" She exclaims, showing her card. Again, Zuo Ci nods before taking a separate sheet of paper and writing her name on it. "Ah I see, the dove. Another new member for the Shu kingdom, they will be full soon at this rate." Zuo Ci chuckled to himself as the information slowly sunk in to the girls. Xia frowned and Ying's bright expression had faded. "... Wait, so we're not in the same kingdom?" Asked Xia. Zuo Ci shook his head and Xia's frown deepened more. "Why not?" Ying's expression slowly become more sad as she gripped her card. "The cards never lie. Li Xia, you are now a student of the Wu kingdom and Mei Ying, you are a student of the Shu kingdom." He rustled around in one of his desk drawers, bringing out two sheets of paper. "Here is each of your timetables. You will both be excused from classes today so you can settle in comfortably. Now, I suggest you both go to your kingdoms and meets your fellow students. I'll be watching you, girls."

Xia and Ying walked out of the main building together and down onto the pathway below. "Did you see what he did with the lights? And the cards? It was like a magic show! And there are four kingdoms? How exciting!" Said Ying animatedly. "Oh... But its sucks that we're not in the same kingdoms..." Ying's tone saddens with that, and her lips downturn. "I know Ying... But we'll still get to see each other, we've already got classes with each other. If you ask me, I think this whole kingdom set up is lame." Xia replied, a frown still apparent on her features before she shrugged it away as they both continued walking down the pathway. Out the corner of her eye, she could see two boys in red standing with a woman further away on the grass, who looked to be scolding them by her body language, her arms flying up in the air and she looked to be shouting. She raised her eyebrows again and turned her attention back to Ying, and was about to speak but she was stopped when Ying suddenly hurled forward, bumping into Xia and tripping into the suitcases, almost falling if it wasn't for Xia's quick grab of her arm to pull her steady. Xia narrowed her eyes at a boy who stood a few feet away. He was wearing a light blue shirt with black trousers, his wavy brown hair swishing at his forehead as she brushed a hand through it, a small ponytail at the back bobbing with the movement. An air of arrogance settled around the boy which was only heightened as he started to talk. "Stupid girl, why do you insist in standing in the way? You should know to move for your superiors, especially me." He looked over at Xia and Ying with a sneer. Xia clenched her fists and stepped forward, a dark glare trained on the boys face. "What's your problem? How about I come over there and push you!" Xia seethed. The boy scoffed, "We don't need anymore trash here, so why don't you both just leave quietly now before you embarrass yourselves any further, hm?" He said smugly, smirking at Xia. Xia's eyes narrowed and she stepped forward, fist raised and ready to swing...

"Hey, 'ey! Break it up!" Bellowed a voice from behind. Xia halted mid swing and glared behind her as the same woman who was over on the grass marched over, her white hair swinging behind her. She put one tanned hand on her hip and stood in front of the quarelling pair. "Oh Mrs Zhu Rong! This trash deserves to be punished." Said the boy smugly, but was quickly silenced by the woman. "Enough! I saw you push these students! Now I don't wanna' see any of that again, from either of you. Especially you Zhong Hui." Her eyes narrow at Zhong Hui. "Do you understand?" His eyes narrow but he nods shortly, before walking away. The woman then turns her deadly glare onto Xia and Ying. "And what are you girls doing? Shouldn't you be in class?" Zhu Rong folds her arms and glares down at the girls in an intimidating manner. "U-um... We're new students. The principal said we don't have to start classes until tomorrow..." Said a wide eyed Ying. The woman grunted. "What kingdoms are you in?" She asked impatiently, tapping her fingers against her arm. "Shu Kingdom, Ms." "Wu." Replied the girls together. The woman grunted again, "Too many troublemakers in this school," muttered the woman as she turned her glare to the sneakily retreating forms of the two boys in red. "Oi! Get over 'ere now!" She yelled at them. Both boys froze rather comically before slowly starting to trudge over. "Now," the woman turned to Ying, "you need to go that way." She pointed in the direction that she had came from. "And you need to come with me." She said to Xia, before turning and marching towards the two boys in red. Xia and Ying glanced at each other with wide eyes before scrambling to get their suitcases, muttering 'good luck' to each other as they departed in separate directions.

Hello! Thank you for reading! This is my first Dynasty Warriors fic so reviews would be much appreciated! I'm also looking for some pairings so please suggest some, they can be of any characters and I'll happily fit them in! See you in chapter two!


	2. Different Kingdoms

Chapter 2 - Different Kingdoms

xsakura13: Thank you so much for your kind review, as soon as I read it I got straight onto writing the second chapter! Thanks for the pairing ideas also, I've got an idea already of who to pair Mei Ying with but no idea on Li Xia yet! Nonetheless, I'll still consider other pairing for the OCs, as I might like someone else's pairing better! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Ying hadn't realised just how big the academy was until she was trying to find her assigned kingdom. She felt like she had been wandering around for hours when in fact, she had only been wandering for ten minutes. Her suitcase clicked behind her against the stones as she walked around, scanning around her for any sigh of this "Shu" kingdom. Some students stared at her as she passed in curiosity but she didn't notice. Ying's attention span had never been her strongest asset. After another five minutes of walking, Ying huffed and stopped, her lips slipping into a small pout as looked around, very lost. After a further five minutes was wasted on pouting, a light bulb went off in Ying's head. She would do what she did best. Talking. And by scanning around the shaded area she stood in, she found her perfect target.

Yue Jin was walking back to his kingdom with his room mate and close friend Li Dian after a gruelling lesson of physical education when it happened. He was completely exhausted from the excessive amount of laps that coach Lu Bu had made him run, while coach Lu Bu had looked on and bellowed that the laps would help him grow a few inches. He certainly didn't feel any taller. He closed his eyes and yawned, running a hand through his damp light hair when he heard a rapid clicking that sounded like it was coming towards him. Opening his eyes, he gasped at the sight before him. A slender short girl dressed in a pink kimono shirt and blue denim shorts was fast approaching him in, her large pink suitcase clicking behind her on the stones as she run, her eyes locked onto him. Yue Jin looked aghast. He quickly looked around him and then behind him in hopes that she was running to him, but no such luck. Surely this girl wasn't coming to talk to him? He gulped. He couldn't talk to girls! He could feel his shyness kicking in as she got closer and closer. Li Dian watched his friend look completely horrified about the situation and just chuckled, waiting in glee for the situation to unfold. He didn't have to wait long, as the mystery girl skidded to a halt a few feet away from the pair, her long black hair flying messily around her shoulders and chest as a huge smile adorned her face, her eyes still locked onto Yue Jin. "Hi! Can you please tell me where the Shu Kingdom building is?" Asked the girl in a bright tone, staring expectantly at Yue Jin. Yue Jin felt his cheeks flush a light shade of red. 'Oh Buddha she actually spoke to me' he thought as he moved his mouth around to try and form coherent words. "U-um... its t-that way M-miss..." He pointed in the direction of the Shu Kingdom and felt his face flush more as her smile turned brighter. "Perfect! Thank you!" And with that, the girl had turned in the direction that Yue Jin had pointed to and dashed off, leaving only the sound of her suitcase in her wake. Li Dian laughed at the astonished expression of his red-faced room mate. "I had a feeling that would happen today." He chuckled. Yue Jin snapped out of his gawking and shot an embarrassed glare at Li Dian. "Then why didn't you warn me!?" Jin cried out in embarrassment. "Because I had a feeling you would react like that." Smirked Dian as he started walking again, Jin following shortly after. "You know, I think she might have even been _taller _than you, Jin!" "S-shut up!" "Ah, I had a feeling you'd say that too..."

Mei Ying grinned widely as she stood outside the Shu kingdom building. Without wasting a second more she dashed up the stairs, her suitcase knocking haphazardly into each stair as she did so. She burst through the doors and looked around, gawking at the sight of the main entrance. The opening was decorated in the theme of green and gold, that seemed to be recurring throughout the building. She smiled excitedly and decided to go up the large staircase. Again, with her lack of attention, she missed the tall boy in green who stood behind the main entrance door, his black hair sweeped up into a ponytail at the base of his neck. He surveyed the girl who nearly squashed him with the door as she entered and gawked in the entrance of the building, and watched her dash up the stairs. He was about to stop her when he glanced at his watch and cursed quietly under his breath, quickly leaving the Shu kingdom and closing the door behind him.

Ying's pace had slowed down as she walked around the green carpeted corridors of the upper floor. She stared in amazement at the walls of the corridor, with was adorned with pictures of what looked like a variation of students, all dressed in green. She saw another picture that had three older men standing together, a shorter man sandwiched between two larger figures. She also saw several pictures of the same men and some students in various situations, such as a soup kitchen, tending to parks and cleaning areas, with a newspaper clipping framed beside about how the Shu kingdom was a shining star for helping the community. Ying was so engrossed at looking at the pictures that she didn't realise someone was standing in front of her until she collided straight into them again. Something soft tickled her face and she jumped back, her eyes wide as she looked up. Before he stood an almost terrifyingly tall, built man dressed in a black suit with a light green shirt. Her eyes travelled down to his long, well kept beard and her mouth formed a small o as she stared in awe. 'So soft!' She thought to herself. Her thoughts were quickly broken by a large hand that waved back and forth in front of her face. "Excuse me? I asked if you were alright, young miss?" Said a gruff voice. Ying blinked and then smiled brightly. "Hello! I'm a new student here, my name is Mei Ying!" She spoke happily. "Ah! Welcome to the Shu kingdom. My name is Guan Yu, and I am one of the deputy heads of this kingdom." Said Guan Yu, a warm expression spreading across his face as he stared down at the excitable girl. "Now if you'll follow me, I will take you to my brothers, who will induct you to the kingdom." He turned and began walking down the corridor, followed by an excited Ying, who happily chattered about how tall Guan Yu was, and how soft his beard was.

Ying sat in front of a man with a kind smile who was dressed in a very smart green suit with a black shirt, his hair swept back leaving two long strands to sit by his along his cheeks. He had Guan Yu on his right and a rather burly man on his left side. Ying beamed a happy smile at the three men, completely unfazed (or most likely oblivious) to the intimidating aura given out by the men. "Hello, my name is Liu Bei and I am the head of the Shu kingdom. I'm sure you have already been introduced to my brother Guan Yu, one of the deputy heads." He gestures to the burly man on his left side, who was wearing black trousers and a green button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled scruffily up. He had an extremely hairy face. "This is Zhang Fei, deputy head and my other brother." Liu Bei smiled warmly at the girl. "It am very glad to welcome you into my kingdom. Please, what is your name?" Ying smiled. "My name is Mei Ying! Thanks for letting me into your kingdom, sirs!" Liu Bei chuckled as he began sorting through some papers on his desk. "It is my pleasure. Now, let's get you sorted out with a dorm room." He sorted through several more documents before he pulled out a small envelope and a sheet of paper, sliding it over the desk in front of Ying. "Inside that envelope is your dorm room key and details, and the sheet contain information on the kingdoms daily activities. If you have any questions, please don't be afraid to come see me or my brothers, or ask your room mate." Ying's eyes lit up at the word room mate and she stood excitedly, taking the envelope and sheet of paper. "Thank you Mr!" And with that, she had dashed excitedly from the room before anyone could stop her, or offer to show her around. Guan Yu chuckled. "Little ball of energy that one." He said. Liu Bei nodded while Zhang Fei grumbled to himself, not being able to stop a small smile from touching his lips.

Ying was yet again back wandering the corridors with a new fevor. She wandered until she stumbled into a corridor with lots of doors, each with an individual number on it. She stared blankly at the number before she realised. Ripping open the envelope, she pulls out a key with a small tag attached to it. "Number five, where are you... Oh! There you are!" She mumbled to herself as she skipped over to the door labelled five. Excitedly, she turned the handle and pushed, running straight into the door, surprised that it didn't budge. Frowning, she turned the handle a few times but the door still wouldn't budge. "... Oh..." Her cheeks flushed a soft pink as she remembered the key that dug slightly into her palm, and looked around to make sure no one saw her little mistake. Satisfied, she put the key in the lock and turned it, happy to hear a small clunk and the door swing open.

Ying stepped into the room and took in a deep breath. "Ah!" She breathed as she let go of her suitcase and walked into the middle of the room, taking in her surroundings. The room had two beds and she quickly surmised which one would was hers, the more neatly made bed on the right side of the room with the empty drawer beside it. She skipped over and threw herself onto the bed, laying on her bed and kicking her feet. "Ah!" She breathed again. "Home sweet home!" She smiled before sitting up and gazing around the room again. The left side of the room was fairly tidy. A vanity table sat opposite the other bed, which had various products strewn across it, with some pink flowers and green ribbons tied along the large mirror. The oddest thing she saw in the room was by the corner. Were those... Weights? Her thoughts were side-tracked by the sounds of voices and doors opening and closing. Soon after, a shuffling of feet was heard and a girl near the same height as her appeared in the doorway, a silly smile plastered on her face. "Oh, hi! I was wondering why my door was open. Are you my new room mate?" Said the girl in a friendly tone. She was wearing a green shirt with a black skirt, her uniform. She had long black hair with pink flowers and green ribbons braided in at the top of her head, giving her a very innocent look. Ying hopped up from her bed and beamed a smile at the other girl, her hand outstretched. "Hello! My name is Mei Ying, and yes I am your room mate! Nice to meet you!" Suddenly she was crushed into a hug by the squealing other girl. "Yes! I've been waiting for a room mate for forever! I'm Guan Yinping!" Ying's eyes widened at the strength of the hug, feeling herself being crushed into Guan Yinping. Thankfully, Yinping released her to smile innocently at her. "I already have some spare uniforms waiting in your wardrobe, for when I finally got a room mate! You'll have to pick out the size, though." Yinping tossed down her books on her bed and turned back to Ying. "Ooh I know! You just have to let me show you around! Everyone has just got out of classes too! C'mon let's go!" With that, Yinping grabs Ying by the hand and Ying has no choice but to follow, as Yinping's surprising strength pulls her along, only stopping to hastily lock their dorm room before starting off down the corridor again.

"And this is the study area!" Exclaims Yinping as she drags Ying inside a room full of different desks. Along the middle of the room sat two rows of individual desks which had high sides, allowing private alone studying. Dotted around the rows were several round tables, ideal for group work, whilst on stretched tables around the side of the room sat computers for researching purposes. "I only come in here if my brothers make me." Whispered Yinping as she leaned in towards Ying, making a shushing motion with her finger as she approached a group table. Sat at one of the group tables was a boy and a girl, both in their uniforms. The boy bore a striking resemblance to Yinping, complete with flowers and green ribbon in his dark sweeping hair. The girl beside him had short honey brown hair with several brightly coloured beads strewn and hanging besides her face along with large doe brown eyes. She was talking animatedly to the boy, who was smiling at her but only seemed to be half listening. Yinping crept behind the boy and dug her fingers into his sides, earning a surprised shout from him. "Oh! Yinping its only you. I was worried, I thought it was Ping for a second there..." Said the boy with a grimace. Yinping's eyes lit up in curiosity but the boy just shook his head. "Who's that?" He asked as he turned his attention to Ying, the other girls talking now firmly ignored by the distracted boy. "That's Mei Ying! She's our new student and _my _new room mate!" Said Yinping proudly, pointing her thumb back at Ying. "Ying, this is my brother Guan Suo, and his _girlfriend _Bao Sanniang." Yinping introduced. Sanniang's face lit up at her reference to girlfriend while Suo looked a little confused, but smiled nonetheless. "Hello!" Greeted Ying chirpily, her bright smile fixed to her face. After talking with the happy pair, it wasn't long before Yinping dragged her off again, insisting that she had to see the garden.

"Calm down cousin!" And the sound of a loud crash greeted Ying and Yinping as they walked out into the garden. Yinping gasped at the sight of an upturned set of benches and both girls looked over to see a tall boy with light hair fuming around the garden, throwing anything he can get his hands on, even occasionally pushing the unfortunate boy next to him, who was trying to calm him down. The other boy was gripping onto his hat, in fear that the fuming other would rip it from him and throw it in his rage. "She embarrassed me in front of the whole cafeteria! I'll get her back for this, that stupid b-" The fuming boys cursing was quickly cut off by a shocked "Cousin!" From the other boy and a stern "Chao!" From Yinping, who stood with her hands on her hips. Both boys whirled around in shock, not realising they had spectators. "Is this any way to act in front of a new student? What a bad first impression!" Yinping scolded, showing off a recently unknown serious side. Ying stood awkwardly with one cheek puffed out as the garden fell into silence. Eventually, the boy with the hat stepped forward, a friendly smile on his face as he looked at Ying. "Forgive my cousin, he's just going through a hard time." He coughed semi-awkwardly. "My name is Ma Dai, and that's Ma Chao. Welcome to Shu kingdom!" He said cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood. Ying smiled at the two boys whilst Yinping still glared at a now embarrassed Ma Chao, who seemed to be angrier now at being embarrassingly scolded by Yinping. "I'm Mei Ying, its, uh... Nice to meet you both!" Ying said with an awkward smile at the tense atmosphere. Yinping folded her arms and stared up at Chao. "You better tidy the garden up before the movie starts soon, or I'll make sure you don't get any pizza!" Yinping childishly threatened in a serious tone before she turned and took Ying's hand again, pulling them back inside, Dai chuckling at an embarrassed Chao as they left.

Ying was pulled into a large room that had several comfortable looking couches and chairs, assorted tables decorating the room with two vending machines sat neatly at the back of the room. The room was very crowded, filled with green uniformed students, chatting together as they waited for a large screen to slowly descend from the ceiling. Ying noticed the head and deputy heads standing huddled near the screen and she scratched her head. "What's going on Yinping?" She asked with a curious expression. "This is the common room. And its movie and takeaway night. Didn't you read the activity sheet you got earlier?" Yinping said, an amused expression on her face. Ying was about to respond when she saw Liu Bei making his way over, the same kind smile on his face. "Hello Ying, I'm sure Yinping has been looking after you well." He directed his kind smile in Yinping's direction and turned, effectively silencing the loud common room with a raise of his hand. "Fellow students, I would like to introduce you to a new addition to our kingdom. This is Mei Ying, I'm sure you'll all treat her warmly." Said Liu Bei, a hand directed at Ying. Liu Bei walked back over to the projector while Ying was crowded around by several students, all greeting her with a handshake or a hug whilst telling her their names. Ying blinked but smiled at the barrage of attention she was getting and tried to memorise the names thrown at her. Eventually, Yinping came to her rescue and pulled her from the circle of people around her, babbling that the movie was starting and pulling her down on a empty couch in front of the screen and shoving a slice of pizza in her hand. Ying's eyes widened. 'Pizza? Yummy!' She thought as her stomach rumbled, remembering that she hadn't eaten since breakfast. Just after the movie started, Ying felt the couch sag down next to her and turned to see Dai sitting next to her, with a now sullen Chao on his other side munching on some pizza. Ying shot them a smile before turning back to the movie. 'This place is great!" She thought happily. 'But I wonder how Xia is doing...'

Li Xia watched as the angry white haired woman stormed over towards the slowly approaching boys in red. She followed, her expression slightly bored as she got closer to the boys. One of the boys was wearing his uniform in a scruffy way, with one sleeve rolled up, where you could see the start of a tattoo and his hands in his pockets as he smirked at the angry woman. He had several bells attached to the loopholes of where his belt should be, and they jingled as he walked. His brown hair was spiked up straight in a messy manner. A lankier boy stood next to him, scratching the back of his head and looking off to the side. He had surprisingly long hair, which was tied up in a ponytail with a long fringe that parted and run down his cheeks. His uniform was neater than his friends, only slightly rumpled. "Right! What do you two have to say for yourselves?" Asked Zhu Rong, her hands folded in front of her as she tapped her foot. "Calm down old lady Rong! Its not what it looks like!" Said the boy with the spiky hair. 'Old lady' Rong's eye twitched and she sneered. "As punishment for skipping class, the both of you will show this new student to the Wu kingdom and get her settled in." She points a thumb back at Xia. "And after you've done that, you can see me after class is finished for your detentions! Is that clear?" Groans followed by two "Yes ma'am" in unison. Zhu Rong left shortly after giving the boys a death glare. Once she was out of sight, the lankier boy slapped the other boy over the head, glaring at him. "Dammit Ning! I told you not to smoke there! And did you really have to make her angrier like that?" The lankier boy said before huffing. The other boy groaned before rubbing the back of his head. "Ow! Watch it! Its not my fault you've got such a big head that she could see you through the tree!" The pair continued to bicker and Xia watched in amusement as their argument get more heated before clearing her throat. "Are you going to show me to this kingdom place or are you just going to keep acting like idiots?" She asked in a bored tone. Both boys froze again and turned their heads to look at her, their arms frozen rather comically mid argument. "Uh..." Said Ning as he stepped back, scratching his head. "Oh... Right." Said the lankier boy. "This way... So who are you?" He asked as he started walking, followed by Ning. "I'm Li Xia. New student to this Wu kingdom or whatever." Xia shrugged as she followed, dragging her suitcase behind her. Ning grinned cockily. "Why don't you come be my room mate, baby?" He said with a wink. The lankier boy groaned and facepalmed and Xia's eyebrows shot up. "Sorry Tinkerbell, I think I'll pass." She retorted coolly. The lankier boy roared out in laughter, clutching his side. Ning grunted and scuffed, grumbling to himself. "I think we'll get along just fine, my names Ling Tong and _Tinkerbell _over there is called Gan Ning." Said the lanky boy, a wide smile on his face. Xia smirked and carried on walking. "'Ey, so what happened with that Jin dork?" Said Ning, turning his attention back to Xia. Xia frowned slightly in confusion. "The guy in the light blue who you were arguing with on the pathway back there." Tong explained, also looking at Xia with curious eyes. "Oh, _him_!" Xia spoke with venom, "he pushed my friend out of the way and started acting like an asshole, so I thought I'd knock a few of his teeth out but that lady stopped me." Xia shrugged casually. Ning and Tong exchanged look before both breaking out into loud laughter, making Xia raise her eyebrows at them again. "That was old lady Rong, the disciplinary office. You're gonna want to avoid her as much as possible.. You know, I think I really like you." Said Ning, throwing his arm over one of her shoulders. "Yeah," said Tong, "you'll be great for pranks. But first, let's plan on how to get that Jin turd back" Tong slung his arm over her other shoulder and the three of them schemed all the way back to the Wu kingdom.

Xia was unceremoniously pushed into the Wu kingdoms head office by Ning after an incident that ended in Tong running off to spread his new nickname 'Tinkerbell' around the kingdom. She stumbled over her suitcase and nearly fell flat on her face, but managed to catch herself on a nearby chair. She turned to shoot a dangerous glare at Ning but the door was already closed, and she turned back around to face a very bemused looking man sitting behind his desk. He wore a smart red suit with a black shirt. His stark white hair had been brushed back, with a few strand hanging in front of his face. He looked good for his age, time having been kind to him. "...Are you alright there?" He asked, a tiny hint of amusement in his voice. Xia blinked and steadied herself. "Yeah. I uh, tripped. I'm Li Xia, a new student here." Interest shot up into the eyes of the man behind the desk and he stood, a large smile on his face. "Welcome to the Wu kingdom. We haven't had a new face in a while. My name is Sun Jian, and I'm the head of the Wu kingdom. Come, let me give you a personal tour around." He ushers her out of his office and down the corridor.

"Unfortunately, all the other female students have room mates, so I'm afraid I'll have to give you a dorm room to yourself for the meantime." Sun Jian stopped outside room 8 in the dorm corridor and brought out a ring of keys from his pocket and flipped through them until he found one labelled 8, and unlocked the door. "I thought we'd stop here first so that you wouldn't have to carry your suitcase around on the tour with you." Xia nodded and muttered her thanks before entering the room, dropping her suitcase by the door. "Mr Sun?" Said a gruff voice from down the corridor. Xia peeped out the doorway to see a bulky tanned old man making his way over to Sun Jian. He had a full beard which was greying along with his hair and a stern expression. "Ah! Huang Gai! What can I do for you?" Sun Jian smiled at the man. "I have been informed by the disciplinary officer that she has caught Gan Ning and Ling Tong skipping class. Again." Said Huang Gai, shaking his head. "...I see. We must discuss a suitable punishment for them." Sun Jian turns back to Xia. "Please make yourself at home Xia, I will be back shortly." He sends her a smile before walking off down the corridor with Huang Gai. Xia snickers as she walks back into her room. 'Tong and Ning are doubly in for it now.' She snickers again, and grins as she think over the plans they had made to get back at that boy from earlier, who Tong had called Zhong Hui. Ah, revenge was sweet. She looked around her room. The walls were red with a gold border, which seemed to be a recurring theme from what she had seen so far in the kingdom, along the corridors and in Mr Sun Jian's office. The room had two beds on either side of the room, both looking untouched. Next to the beds was a table, and a wardrobe opposite the bed she decided to claim as her own on the left side of the bedroom. A medium sized window sat in the space in the middle wall, between the beds. She walked over and peered out, only to be dissatisfied by a large tree taking over most of the window space. She sighed and sat on her bed, deciding to start unpacking while she waited for her tour guide to come back.

Xia didn't have to wait long, and she was unpacking her hair dryer when there was a knock on her door and Sun Jian had appeared in the doorway. "Settling in okay? Come, I'll show you around the rest of the building and introduce you to your fellow students." Xia nodded and got up, following her out the room. Sun Jian closed the door and locked it, before sliding the key off the loop and handing it to Xia. "Here's your room key, don't forget to lock your door everytime you leave. Merely just a precaution, everyone here in Wu is like a big family, they would never pilther your possessions." He said proudly, "the man before was my deputy head, Huang Gai. He would have stay himself to greet you, but he had to go off to drag Ling Tong and Gan Ning to their detentions." He chuckled deeply as he walked them down a maze of corridors. "Now, you may get lost at first but I'm sure you'll catch on eventually." He stopped outside two double oak doors. "This is the studying room, open all hours for study at any time." He pushed the doors open, a creaking sound accompanying them. "We have many resources available to you in here, but if you are in need of anything in particular, I'm sure I can help sort it out." The room was fairly large, filled with many double desks fit for two, maybe three people. Bookshelves lined the walls on one side, making a small section look like a mini library. The other side of the room was dominated with computers, a few filled with game servers. "Ah, Ce! I see you're in here studying with Yu?" Sun Jian said to two boys who sat near the back of the room on a double desk. One of the boys looked up startled before awkwardly grinning at Sun Jian. He had long brown hair that was tied up into a ponytail, with the small startings of a beard on his chin. 'What is with these guys and long hair...?' Thought Xia. "Oh... uh hey Dad! Yeah, I'm just, y'know, studying with Yu!" He gives the boy next to him a hard slap on the shoulder, knocking him forward slightly and causing him to shoot a glare at him. "What'cha doing Dad?" Ce asked, looking over curiously at Xia. "We've gained a new student, and I'm giving her a tour of the building. Xia, this is my son, Sun Ce, and his best friend Zhou Yu. Boys, this is Li Xia. Please look out for her on her first few days here." Ce gave her and energetic wave and the other pale boy, Yu, nodded with a smile in her direction. He had longish black hair that sat neatly at his shoulders, and a pair of reading glasses on as he read through his text book. Xia turned to leave after Sun Jian but looked back to see Ce pulling a comic book out from under his text book, and Yu shake his head, picking up his own text book and whacking Ce with it, berating him to pay more attention. Xia snickered at the sight as she left the room and followed Sun Jian down the corridor.

Voices echoed down the corridor as Sun Jian and Xia approached a room with an open door. "Prepare yourself." Sun Jian chuckled, "We're about to enter the common room." He chuckled again as they entered, the loud voices of other students talking to each other filling Xia's ears. The room was again fairly large but more spacious due to many couches and chairs being clustered together. Students all sat together on the clustered couches, all talking amongst each other. Xia could see what Sun Jian meant about Wu being like a big family by looking at them. Nobody was left out of the conversation, not even the quietest, like the small girl with black hair pulled into two long bunches who sat quietly on one of the couches was still interacted with by the short lively girl beside her, who had honeyed brown hair in a side ponytail. Peering around the room, Xia noticed that Ning and Tong were nowhere to be seen, and smiled to herself when she remembered their detention. She would definitely have to get the details for that later. She lapsed out of her thoughts when the room slowly fell silent and Sun Jian began to talk. "Students of Wu, I would like to introduce our newest family member, Li Xia! I know we haven't had anyone new in a while, but try to contain your excitement." Sun Jian chuckled as he introduced Li Xia, as all eyes fell on her curiously. Sun Jian checked his watch. "Oh, if you all want feeding, you better make your way to the cafeteria, dinner is starting soon." With that sentence, many of the students scrambled up and started making their way out of the common room. Li Xia felt something loop through her arm and look around to see a girl around her height linked onto her arm with a upbeat smile. The girl had hair up to her chin with a red alice band decorated with a flower on her head. "Hi, I'm Sun Shangxiang, but you can call me Shangxiang! Want to go to dinner together?" Asked Shangxiang with a friendly grin. Xia knew immediately that she would get along with this girl and quickly agreed. A brief thought crossed Xia's mind about how Ying would be doing, but she shook it away, knowing that with Ying's personality, she would be just fine. And with that, Xia strolled out of the Wu kingdom arm in arm with Shangxiang in the direction of the cafeteria.

Ahh second chapter fin! I still need pairings, so tell me who you want, it can be anyone with anyone, even crack pairings! Also, reviews inspire me to update quicker, especially if they give me some good ideas. Thanks for reading and see you next chapter!


End file.
